More particularly, liquid coffee is dispensed from coffee makers or vending devices by the preparatory use of coffee grounds or media containing brew cups having a filter therein.
In the past, cup-shaped fluted surface filters are placed into a brew cup, dividing the cup into two chambers, one holding the media for preparing the beverage and one receiving the liquid beverage resulting from passage of a liquid through the media and the filter. In one instance, for example, the media is coffee (typically in powdered or ground form) and the beverage produced is liquid coffee. A pierceable top is sealed over the filter and media. Not water is injected through the pierced top, into the media. Liquid passing through the media flows through the filter and into the lower chamber, producing a beverage which, in the coffee vending or making application, is transferred to an appropriate container for consumption.
Consistent manufacture and assembly of the filters, tops and media in the brew cups is desired, with numerous prior devices having been created to accomplish this task.
Related application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/766,369, filed Jun. 21, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes improved methods and apparatus related to the transfer of filters to and into brew cups. That application is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety as if fully set forth herein.
This current application is directed to accurate placement of cup-shaped filters into respective brew cups and to the further securement or sealing of the filters to the respective brew cups.
In this regard, the assembly of the filter to the cup should be consistently accomplished over many cycles so that the combination of each brew cup, filter and media in each unit is without aberration or deviation and can be effectively used in brewing, dispensing and beverage handling systems.
Currently, it is known that filters are positioned and welded to the cups in a single “push-down” motion. Filters must be placed with the top of the filter set accurately to a specified dimension above the top of the cup. Any variation in location of the filter above the cup prior to welding can result in a failed weld. The prior welding head, including a plastic sealing cone, is used to push the filter to a hopefully proper level in the cup by means of the heated sealing cone. The heated sealing cone both positions and welds the filter by pressing down toward the cup as it seats or places the filter therein. Any misalignment between the welding head and filter causes one side of the filter to be pushed lower than the rest. If one side of the filter is pushed lower than the rest of the filter, a failed seal may result. Thus, the welding head must be precisely located by using a system of linear rails, allowing the head to float. Pins attached to the head center the head by locating the head carrier plate as the head is lowered.
Accordingly, such prior systems require equipment providing significant precision alignment and guide apparatus. Given the relative flimsy nature of the filter material, consistent control over and placement of the filter during final placement and welding is difficult with these prior systems and material factors. Aberrations such as failed or incomplete seals allow media spills and inconsistent handling at the beverage making or dispensing machine. Liquid spills, inaccurate flow of liquids through inconsistent media volumes, and brew cup jams or other malfunctions can occur.
It has thus been one objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for accurately placing filters into brew cups and for sealing the filters to those cups.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide improved filter to cup sealing apparatus and methods.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide apparatus and methods for sealing filters to brew cups, yet without the vagaries of, or aberrations in, seal creation produced by prior systems such as prior welding heads, sealing and pusher cones and the like.